Trio Love in 50 Words
by Ronslady23
Summary: Just a collection of 50 word Trio themed Flash Fiction. They are not listed in any particular order. Prompts are greatly welcomed.
1. Jealousy

Jealousy

Sometimes, even after all these years, he still finds the concept to be a bit strange. Given his natural inclination towards jealousy- it should, by all means- not work. However, it does and it has. Now, as he watches them join in a passionate embrace, he's never loved anything more.


	2. Philomath

Philomath

Despite popular opinion, her heart has always ruled her. Being a lover of reading contributed to her studiousness. And her affinity for fair play made her obsessed with rules. However, her love for learning what made them both collectively moan, was her favorite pastime. Her experiments often yielded explosive results.


	3. Full

Full

Love starved. That's how he felt for most of his childhood. He was always hungry for a loving touch, or affection, or any nicety paired with human kindness. As he grew, the fates took pity on him and sent him two loving morsels that ensured he'd never go hungry again.


	4. Norms

Norms

It was a challenge at first- fitting three lives into spaces society and tradition says is supposed to have a two person limit. But conventionality never suited them, so they made up their own rules as they went along.

"Table for three please."

"We're a Throuple."

Forging new norms.


	5. Jitters

Jitters

Tonight was the night. First time jitters had their hearts beating a million times a minute. With clothes off, embarrassment ensued. Nervous laughter gave way to shy kisses that morphed into bold advances that transformed into confident moans. The right combinations of touch, taste, and feeling floated them to ecstasy.


	6. Knowing

Knowing

He had always known. Though he didn't have a name for it, he never thought it to be a problem fancying both curvy bar maidens and burly Quidditch stars. Before they dated he asked her about it. Bisexual is what she called it- he reckoned that title suited him well.


	7. Stillness

Stillness Lazy days in the back garden with the three of them laying in a hammock that was only held up by magic and miracles were his favorite. With the wireless playing in the background, Hermione reading quietly on his right, and Harry dozing on his left- Ron enjoyed the stillness. 


	8. Victorious

Victorious

Fiery tempers, misunderstandings, and poor communication had once threatened to end their love. Post-war grief and despair had greatly amplified the insecurities and self-doubts that already existed before their union. But instead of letting their passions fade, they fought hard to stay together. In the end, their love reigned victorious.


	9. Secrets

Secrets

As much as he hated to admit it, the Dursleys were right about him. *He was a freak*. How else would one describe a person who was in love with both of their best mates? Although he never kept secrets from them, this one- he would carry to his grave.


	10. Right

Right

"Harry, just stop and talk to me!" Ron demanded as he caught the fleeing brunette by the robes and spun him around. "So you fancy blokes too, so what. Its not the end of the world."

"Yeah, but its wrong-"

"ITS NOT WRONG! There's nothing wrong with either of us."


	11. Together

Together

For months she carried the twin golden bands around in her pockets, just waiting for the perfect moment to ask them to be forever hers. And now was the time. As they celebrated the Cannons finally winning, she knelt down and said, "Let's share the rest of our lives, together."


	12. Fixation

Fixation

There wasn't an inch of flesh on either of them that he hadn't thoroughly enjoyed. Like chocolate, they were also his favorite flavors. Whether they were fresh from the shower, sweaty after Quidditch practice, or up all night researching- he loved all their tastes. They always quelled his sweet tooth.


	13. Paramount

"Shhh!" Ron and Hermione whispered harshly in Harry's ears. He tried his best to hold it in, but being in the middle always overwhelmed him. When his moaning started again, Ron covered his mouth and Hermione lavished his neck with kisses. Quietness was paramount to sneaky shagging in the Burrow.


	14. Pursuits

Pursuits

Date nights were times for fun and supporting each others personal leisure. Ron's were Quidditch games and nights in cuddling on the sofa watching hilarious Muggle movies. Hermione's were museum tours and outdoor concerts. And Harry enjoyed short trips and festivals. They strengthen their intimacy by sharing their beloved pursuits.


	15. Holiday

Holiday

Tickets purchased.

Bags packed.

Passports tucked.

Taxi hailed.

Airplane takeoff.

Ron's nervous.

Airplane lands.

Ron's relieved.

Hotel check-in.

Lovely room.

Make love.

Private beach.

Make love.

Harry surfs.

Hermione relaxes.

Ron snorkels.

Loads fun.

Romantic dinners.

Moonlight dancing.

Exploring island.

Making love.

Loads of fun.

Eventual check- out.

Too soon.


	16. Absolution

Absolution

When Harry finally found the spot, he set up a well-stocked tent and brought them there. And it was hard at first, especially for Ron, but they powered through. Determined to forge happy memories in the same woebegone woodlands of their painful past. This necessary cathartic experience yielded considerable peace.


	17. Pet(s)

Pet(s)

It was Ron who found them, two little half-frozen Tabby kittens in an alley. No one thought they would survive through the night. However, with the Trio's care and assistance from big brother Crookshanks, they pulled through. Now the cute and impish Castor and Pollux are Granger-Weasley-Potter family members.


	18. Survive

Survive

The trauma the Dursley's inflicted on Harry ran deep. Their neglect and physical abuse was tough, but the homophobic environment, slurs, and constant taunts absolutely did his head in. He wanted to confide his struggles in Ron and Hermione, but he knew he wouldn't survive if they rejected him too.


End file.
